


Chidi Saves the Human Race

by macybon23



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macybon23/pseuds/macybon23
Summary: The clock is counting down to doomsday as the Judge searches the Janets for a human kill switch. The gang only has one play left, and it's not the option they wanted.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Chidi Saves the Human Race

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back just after the episode where it ended on waking up Chidi, intending to go my own after that point. However, I stopped, and now I'm challenging myself to pick back up on old starts and make something of them.

"Please, Michael," Eleanor begs the demon, fighting to keep her emotions in check. This was bigger than her feelings for him, she understood that more than anyone. But could she not feel a little bit of excitement for reawakening her soul mate from his amnesiac coma?

He sighed, his face turning downward. "You don't know what you're asking of him." She could read in his blue eyes that he truly was afraid of what would come of this. It was certainly possible that Chidi would freak out to the point of being incapable of doing anything, and their efforts would be in vane.

Another marble plopped to the floor and the Judge picked it up. "Hm, purple. I thought this Janet would look more reddish as a marble. Oh well, one Janet down, another dozen to go." She took a moment to glare down the group. "I WILL find that thing or so help me and I will get rid of you wretched humans for good." She disappeared into another Janet, this time a Bad Janet, while the other Janets winced at the intrusion. They would all be turned to marbles unless the humans could do something to fix this whole mess. Eleanor turned back to Michael, even more desperate than before.

"You know we have no other choice, and we're losing precious Janets standing here debating this. Wake him up. Now." Michael glanced over her shoulder to the other two, who she could feel were nodding solemnly in response. None of them wanted to put this pressure on their friend, but the fate of life on Earth was at stake here. It was time.

He nodded down to her, and a little wave of relief washed over her. She had waited a year for this day to come. Well, not exactly this one, or for this reason, but it would do. Eleanor knelt by Chidi's side, holding his hand gently.

Michael flicked a finger towards him, and the great Chidi blinked awake. His soft brown eyes glanced around, and landed on the person holding onto his hand. She held her breath, silently praying that he would remember her so at least part of this nightmare could be over. The blank stare she received chilled her heart.

"Chidi?" she said gently. He blinked a few times, and slowly a smile spread across his face.

"Eleanor!" he cried, eyes sparkling like they hadn't in such a long time. She threw her arms around him, holding onto him like he was all that mattered. In a way, he kind of was. A sob bubbled up from inside her and it was all she could do not to let it consume her. There was still work to be done.

"Hey, bud," she whispered hoarsely. His gaze drifted to the others around them, and his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong? Where are we?"

Michael stepped forward, placing a hand on Eleanor's shoulder. She was thankful that he was explaining instead of her, because she wasn't sure if she could. "The experiment was a success, Chidi. You all did very well," he said warmly. Chidi's face lit up and it broke Eleanor's heart knowing what was coming next. "The Judge agreed that Earth was too complicated, and that the point system was broken, so she ruled that Earth should be restarted without humans." The warm atmosphere of the room dropped to an icy chill.

"But... why? She can't... humans... morality... Earth... no, no what are we going to do?" Chidi looked from face to face, gazing desperately into their eyes. He landed on Eleanor. "What can we do?"

She smiled sadly at him. "You remember what Bentham said about utilitarianism?"

"The greatest happiness for all at the cost of unhappiness for some. Yes, why?"

Eleanor grasped both of his hands, trying not to let herself get too choked up. "The points system needs fixing, and fast, before the Judge can find the remote to restart Earth in the Janets." An army of anxious Janets waved in response. "You're the only one that can do it."


End file.
